Todo es culpa de Hikaru y Kaoru!
by Hikaru La Britachiin
Summary: Fic por el cumpleaños de los gemelos...ADVERTENCIA: fic SUPER RANDOM.


Disclaimer: Y LLEGÓ EL TAN ESPERADO DÍA!!!! Y DESGRACIADAMENTE YA PASÓ!!!! Jeje… desgraciadamente no lo terminé de pasar a tiempo pero bueno… ya nada se puede hacer…este es un fic de un solo capi (obvio) para los Hitachiin y Dios sabe que me demoré días en terminarlo (la inspiración llegaba por ratitos) pero finalmente lo complete y me agrada bastante el resultado pero eso si…UNA ADVERTENCIA A LOS MORTALES E INMORTALES!!!! Este fic responde a la categoría de SUPER HYPER MEGA RANDOM STUFF así que si no quieren volarse el cerebro con situaciones sin sentido real absténganse a la lectura (la verdad prefiero que lo lean…mis dos lectoras PRE-publicación ya le dieron el visto bueno) bueno entonces comencemos…

(Este fic contiene spoilers del manga de "The Legend of Basara"…les dije que era random….)

Todo es culpa de Hikaru y Kaoru!

Hikaru y Kaoru han estado juntos desde que pueden recordar. No son recuerdos muy gratos pero, en fin, gracias al "Drama Queen" que tenían como presidente del club todo parecía más lejano de lo que en realidad era. Por supuesto que Tamaki no fue el único que les abrió las puertas fuera del mundo que ellos mismos habían creado, Kyouya, Mori, Honey y Haruhi también habían puesto su granito de arena pero sobretodo ella. Digamos que ella puso dos granitos de arena. Después de todo, logró lo que se consideraba imposible lo cual era distinguirlos y además afirmar que eran completamente diferentes a pesar de ser iguales en el exterior.

Mmmm… mejor dejemos de analizar la psyque de estos dos y hagamos algo más entretenido…ya casi es hora de que el "Host Club" abra…si me entienden…

HKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Hikaru y Kaoru iba "tranquilamente" (es decir haciendo cosas raras) por los pasillos. Se les había hecho tarde pero caminaban a un paso que…mmmm…como decirlo? …. Pues digamos que una tortuga es más rápida y…pues…más discreta. Todos en los pasillos se detenían al verlos pasar. No era algo que se viera todos los días… ni siquiera en el "Host Club" y eso ya es decir bastante.

"Dónde…se…METIERON??!!"- Grita Kyouya mientras rompe varias hojas en muchos pedacitos

"Tranquilo Kyouya-sempai, ya deben estar por llegar" – intenta calmarlo Haruhi.

"Si no llegan en 5 minutos añadiré a tu deuda las perdidas que esos dos están ocasionando"

"O.o!!" (Haruhi)

"Kyouya?"- Tamaki recoge un trozo de papel – "No es este el ensayo que debemos entregar mañana?"

"Acaso me crees TU como para romper un trabajo que vale el 20 por ciento de la nota final? Lo que rompí fue el balance económico de hoy" – dice mientras intenta tranquilizarse

"Oh! Eso explica que aquí diga: Sistemas Económicos de Japón, Siglos del 19 al Presente"

"QUÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!"- Mori lo sujeta para evitar que cometa una locura.

En eso la puerta se abre y aparecen los gemelos

"Buenas Tardes a todos!!!"

"O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hi-Hikaru?? Ka-Kaoru??"

MUY BIEN! EXPLIQUEMOS LA SITUACIÓN!! (Escritora en "Hyper Mode") La razón por la cual los pobres miembros del "Host Club se han quedado paralizados es que los gemelos acaban de pasar por la puerta no solo estrepitosamente (es decir en plena lucha con espadas) sino que también vestían como … como …cómo??

"De qué demonios están vestidos?" – pregunta Kyouya intentando alejarse de ambos

"YO SOY ZAKI!!!" – dice Hikaru

"YO SOY CHACHA!!!" – dice Kaoru

"Y SOMOS…- ambos detienen su pelea y cambian a pose tipo Power Rangers – LOS PIRATAS DE "THE LEGEND OF BASARA!!!"

"Se sienten bien?" – Haruhi se les acerca con intención de ver si tenían fiebre

"Sí, no te preocupes!"

"y porque Kao-chan hace cosplay de mujer?" – pregunta Honey acercándose al chico

"Acaso no me veo genial?"

"………………."

"Tomaré eso como un sí."

"Ya basta!! – Kyouya molesto – han llegado tarde y por eso nosotros no hemos podido…"

"Kyouya…- interrumpe Tamaki con mucha seriedad – deja que yo les hable"

Todos estaban perplejos ante este cambio. Acaso Tamaki finalmente se tomaba las cosas en serio?...

"Hikaru, Kaoru – dice serio – me preguntaba si…"

"Sí? Tamaki sempai?"

"Si…- cambio a "puppy eyes" – si tienen un taje para mi??"

…pues no, sigue siendo el Tamaki de siempre.

"Sí!! Tenemos para todos!!"

"Un momento! – otra vez Kyouya – debieron consultar primero!!"

"Mencionamos que este cosplay atraerá el doble de clientes?"

"Rápido todos a cambiarse!!!"

"y quien es quien?"

"Haruhi será Sarasa, Honey sempai será Hayato, Mori sempai es el perfecto Nagi, Kyouya sempai es Shidou y tono será Shuri…

"UN MOMENTO!!" (Motor de alta potencia) Un cosplay debería realizarse con un trabajo manga de mayor popularidad como "Death Note" o "Code Geass"!! Tamaki kun y Kyouya kun serían los perfectos Yagami Light y Mikami o …

"Pero los piratas están IN los asesinos y rebeliones están OUT" – dice Kaoru

"Acaso no has visto todos los afiches de "Piratas del Caribe en el fin del mundo"?" – agrega Hikaru

"Entonces el anime perfecto de piratas es "One Piece"!!"- dice Renge

"No nos cae ninguno de los personajes además los únicos con cosplay serían tono y Haruhi"

"Ahh……tienen razón….SUERTE!!! (Motor y risas)

HKHKHK UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES… HKHKHK

EL HOST CLUB ESTA (finalmente) ABIERTO

"No lo puedo creer…"

"Qué cosa Kyouya sempai?"

"Estamos con ingresos equivalentes a un mes!" (Kyouya hyper con su calculadora)

"Que bien! (yo mejor me voy)" – Haruhi se aleja de él. Al voltear ve a los gemelos interpretar una escena Chacha x Kaki y todas las chicas estaban en "SUPER HYPER MOE MODE"

la escena es Kaoru (chacha) en el suelo "mal herido" y Hikaru (Zaki) arrodillado a su costado contando la historia

"Tu naciste como la hija del difunto líder de nuestro clan pero por ser mujer no se te estaba permitido tomar el liderazgo. Yo era un niño aún pero tu madre me encargó tu seguridad y yo acepté. Tu futuro ya estaba dicho, cualquiera que se casara contigo sería el líder y yo por ser el hijo del jefe del clan aliado tendría ese honor o eso se decía. Pero al crecer y al enterarte de que por ser mujer no podrías ser líder no lo aceptaste. Trabajaste como ninguno de nosotros durante años para que te notaran. De lo que no te dabas cuenta es de que yo siempre te noté…"

"Zaki…"

"Tranquila, por favor déjame terminar… Tú dijiste que serías más fuerte que cualquier hombre porque era lógico que el más fuerte se convirtiera en líder y no renunciarías a tu derecho fácilmente. Aquel día, mientras peleabas con los miembros de la tripulación, yo te veía de lejos. Venciste a 30 seguidos y yo era el último. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí…Te decían que…que era tu oportunidad… que me ven-vencieras y tomaras el liderazgo pero…no lo hiciste…porqué? Porqué arrojaste tu espada y te arrodillaste frente a mí? Acaso no tenías alguna ambición?"

"Tu debías ser nuestra líder y sí, tengo una ambición…"

" Me la dirás? Zaki?"

" Mi ambición es solo una…y es el estar contigo. (Abraza fuertemente a Kaoru…todas las chicas están con lágrimas en los ojos) En estos tiempos que son tan difíciles debe ser aún más difícil el vivir para una mujer independiente como tú. Pero si tu lo quieres, si lo deseas yo sufriré contigo a lo largo del camino. Me convertiré en tu sombra. Mi corazón tomó la decisión el día que tú naciste (mira a Kaoru a los ojos) que yo estaría contigo…hasta el final."

Super grito MOE (Hikaru y Kaoru hacen reverencias) (escena verídica del manga "Legend of Basara")

"Ahora damas! – comienza Kaoru – tenemos que ausentarnos unos momentos pero, POR FAVOR, disfruten de los demás miembros!" (Menos de Mori sempai lo necesitamos)

Los gemelos se van con Mori y todo regresa a la "normalidad" en la sala…

"Haruhi kun, qué personaje es usted?" – pregunta una de las chicas con corazoncitos en los ojos … al igual que todas.

"Según los gemelos el personaje es Sarasa."

"Su personaje es mujer?"

"Sí, una mujer que se disfraza de hombre para vengar la muerte de su hermano gemelo y que por razones del destino se termina enamorando de su mayor enemigo sin saberlo"

"Oh! Qué historia!" – Haruhi sonríe y las 4 chicas se derriten

"Haruhi y su don natural son tan efectivos" – le dice Kyouya a Honey que obviamente estaba comiendo dulces

"Tamaki sama ese traje fue hecho para usted! Es el destino!"

"Le agradezco sus palabras princesa – Tamaki pone una mano en la mejilla de la chica (que casi se desmaya) – pero (pose dramática) ha este pobre príncipe (refiriéndose al cosplay) ya le robaron su corazón"

"y quien fue la afortunada Tamaki sama?" – pregunta una de las chicas siguiéndole el juego y con mirada ilusionada.

"Ella! – Señala en dirección a Haruhi – ella es la única en mi vida!"

Al otro lado de la sala Haruhi siente un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda…

"Se siente bien Haruhi kun?"

"S-sí… no se preocupeeeeeeEEEEENNN!!!

¿La razón del grito? Tamaki la tomó por sorpresa y la abrazó. Estaba DEMASIADO metido en su personaje.

"Tu siempre serás la única para mi querida Sarasa"

"Me llamo Haruhi, Tamaki sempai" – dice intentando liberarse de su agarre

"estas confundida – Tamaki MUY emocionado - vengo a cumplir mi promesa" – Tamaki se inclina en ademán de besarla

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

SUPER GRITOS

En eso se apagan las luces y Haruhi aprovecha para liberarse. Tamaki perdió la inspiración de personaje.

"Tamaki sempai…"

"Si Ha-ru-hi…"(voz inocente)

"**NO**vuelva a hacer eso" – Tamaki no la veía (por suerte) pero su voz sonó tan amenazante que no le quedó otra que aceptar. En eso tres luces se encienden iluminando a Kaoru, Hikaru y Mori que vestían un atuendo completamente diferente. Eran…

"Seiya Kou!" (Kaoru)

"Yaten Kou!" (Hikaru)

"Taiki Kou … (Mori…que obviamente lo dijo monótonamente)

"Y SOMOS….LOS "THREE LIGHTS" – super pose…Mori un poquito avergonzado. Las luces se encienden.

"y se puede saber quienes son?" – pregunta Kyouya. Honey se había acercado a Mori y lo miraba con curiosidad.

"Yo les puedo explicar!! (Motor de alta potencia) son…"

"No hace falta Renge chan – dice Haruhi – son bastante populares"

"Ah…esta bien!! JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! (Motor)" Renge se va

"Hikaruu!! Kaoruu!! – Tamaki hyper – y mi traje? Y mi traje?"

"Pues…eh…solo teníamos estos tres…" – Tamaki en su esquina sombría.

"Oh, vamos sempai – Haruhi intentando animarlo – no es para tanto"

"Sí, lo sé, pero…"

"Pero?"

"Pero…pero…"

"Pero qué?! – Tamaki la mira con ojitos brillantes – sempai?"

"Es que ellos tienen toda la atención!"

"O.o!" (Haruhi)

"No es justo!! Yo también quiero!!" (Tamaki exagerando las cosas)

Volvamos con los chicos del cosplay (en este momento Tamaki y Haruhi no están disponibles por favor deje su mensaje al escuchar el "beep"…. "Beeeeep") y debemos decir que Tamaki tenía razón. Ellos tenían toda la atención de las chicas mientras los tres (Mori obligado) posaban para sus fans que aprovechaban para sacar cuanta foto podían. (Un momento…y las cámaras de donde salieron??)

"Kyo chan! – llama Honey – ya se acabaron las cámaras!"

"Hay otra caja en la parte de atrás."

(Porqué me molesto en preguntar??)

HKHKHKHK 15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS… HKHKHKHK

"Damas! Su atención por favor! – comienza Hikaru – en este momento hemos de retirarnos todos los miembros por unos momentos pero no desesperen pues su valioso tiempo valdrá la pena!"

Tamaki, que aún estaba en su esquina, en segundos ya estaba de pie y brillando tras escuchar las palabras de Hikaru.

"VAMOS HARUHI!" – corriendo en dirección de los gemelos

"Hai…hai – caminando muy lentamente en dirección de los gemelos

HKHKHKHK EN EL VESTUARIO… HKHKHKHK

"Están seguros de esto?" – Haruhi miraba dudosa su vestuario

"Completamente Ha-ru… – Tamaki les da un golpe – AUCH! TONO!"

"Solo yo puedo decir se nombre sílaba por sílaba!"

"Yare, yare"

"Wiiiiiiiiiii!!! – Honey hyper – Usa chan también tiene cosplay!"

"Ah…" (Mori feliz de haberse cambiado)

"Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y ya vamos que nos esperan!" (Obviamente Kyouya)

HKHKHKHK EN LA SALA …HKHKHKHK

(Con las chicas)

"Están demorando"

"Acaso habrán huido?"

"Se habrán perdido?"

"Algún accidente?!"

"Secuestro??!!"

"Asesinato???!!!" (Exageradas…verdad?)

Se escucha la voz de Tamaki en altoparlante

"No desesperen más! OH! Princesas!"

Cambio: Hikaru y Kaoru

"Sus caballeros de brillante armadura ya volvieron!"

Haruhi interrumpe

"Pero si no estamos vestidos de caballeros…ni sé realmente de QUÉ estamos vestidos" (gota general)

Voz de Kyouya

"Tan solo mantente en tu personaje y no tendrás problemas…ejm…económicos…"

"En ese caso…ya podemos salir?"

"Kyou chan estamos demorando" (alto parlante aún encendido)

"Sí claro – pulsa el botón para que las cortinas se abran…no pasa nada – que demo… - lo pulsa varias veces – no funciona…"

"Qué hacemos! Qué hacemos!" (Tamaki desesperado)

"y porqué no usan el control manual?"

"Control que?" (Todos)

"(Ricos bastardos) si jalan de esa cuerda la cortina se irá abriendo" – explica Haruhi

"OH! En serio?! – Tamaki hyper – yo lo hago! Yo lo hago! – jala la cuerda…y no pasa nada (flecha: cuerda equivocada)

"Etto…es la otra…"

"Yo lo hago" – Kyouya coge la cuerda

"NOOOO!!! YO! YO! YO! – Tamaki interrumpe

"SUELTA LA CUERDA IDIOTA!"

"PERO YO LO QUIERO HACER!!!"

"PERO NO SABES!!!"

"KYOUYA!!!"

"DEJA!!!"

"NO!!!"

"QUITA LA MANO!!!"

"NO!!!" – la cortina cae

"AH?" (Ambos)

Solución rápida y efectiva…Mori cortó las cortinas…con una espada salida de la nada…

"Mori sempai – dice Haruhi – cuando le pedí que se hiciera cargo de las cortinas no me refería a eso"

"Ah…" – Mori guarda la espada

"No te preocupes Haru chan – dice Honey – solo eran cortinas"

"Pero eran de seda y me gustaban mucho (su lado femenino) – Haruhi sonaba triste

Tamaki al rescate

"Haruhi!! – Corre y la abraza – no te preocupes te voy a comprar muchas mas cortinas para que vuelvas a ser feliz y…

"No es necesario, gracias" – Haruhi con voz muy fría. Tamaki se congela y Haruhi se libera del agarre

"Es increíble la naturalidad con la que Haruhi interpreta su personaje … y ni siquiera sabe quien es!! – dice Kaoru

"Sí – contesta Hikaru – es la perfecta Yuki Souma

"y tono el perfecto Ayame"

"Kyouya sama… - una de las fans se le acerca muy tímida – quién es usted?"

"Hatori Souma" – dice simplemente y se va. Tamaki seguía congelado y eso les ocasionaba perdidas.

"Son los personajes de "Fruits Basket" verdad Hikaru kun?"

"Sí, preciosa (chica se derrite) y puedes adivinar quien soy yo?"

"Kyo Souma! Se ve tan guapo Hikaru kun!"

"Gracias…sí, yo soy quien se ve mejor aquí…"

"Hikaru que cruel eres! – Kaoru entra en acción – tu me dijiste que ambos lo éramos…"

"Kaoru, lo siento (Hitachiincest) te prometo que no lo diré nuca más…(y prosiguen…)

MOE

"Takashi, te queda muy bien tu traje de Hatsuharu…"

"Ah…"

"y usted es Momiji verdad Honey sempai?"

"Sí!!!" (Misma seiyuu … admitámoslo…son igualitos…casi)

HKHK CON KYOUYA Y TAMAKI EN UNA ESQUINA ALEJADA… HKHK

"La verdad es que no estuvo nada mal la idea de los gemelos – Kyouya feliz – hemos ganado bastante"

"Sí…fue diver…"

"Tamaki…"

"Sí…okasan?"

"Vuelve al trabajo." (Mirada demoníaca)

"HAI!!" (Tamaki sale corriendo muerto de miedo)

HKHKHKHK MÁS TARDE… EN LA BATICUEVA…DIGO…EN EL CUARTO DE KYOUYA… HKHKHKHK

"Doujinshis… se vendieron 300 ediciones esta semana por… - llega un correo – y esto? … una cuenta a mi nombre?" – Kyouya lee

3…

2…

1…

"QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!!!!! 500 DÓLARES POR ALQUILES DE DISFRACES "LEGENDO OF BASARA"!!!!! – Llega otro correo – alquiler de 3 trajes especiales… 300 CADA UNO!!!!! – Llegan 2 más – Cuentas por trajes "Fruits Basket" y …reparación de cortinas… (Kyouya lee una notita a pie de página) yo los mato… se nos fue TODO el presupuesto… yo los mato… (Kyouya temblando de furia)

HITACHIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En un lugar lejos, muy lejos de Kyouya

"Oíste algo Hikaru?"

"No, nada"

"Oh, bueno…disculpe – detiene a alguien – Deux chocolats s´il vous plaît…

HKHKHK FIN DEL RANDOMNESS…HKHKHK

Espero comentarios…no…la verdad no porque es DEMASIADO random. La idea para escribir esta cosa surgió hace un tiempo ya cuando estaba con mis amigas Shary y Andrea y nos dimos cuenta que los personajes de Ouran eran perfectos para todo tipo de cosplay… y como hay un fanart con ellos como los personajes de "Furuba" pues...unan los puntos "Legend of Basara" es un anime de 13 capítulos con una manga de 27 tomos, todos conocemos a los "Three Lights" de "Sailor Moon" y obviamente lo último fue el cosplay de "Furuba"… no me puede resistir pero bueno…

ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO!!!!!

BYE-BY!!

Hikaru la Britachiin…

P.D: los RR serán bien recibidos… y sí Shary y Andrea…les hablo a ustedes…

PAZ!


End file.
